hackrayearth
by xMidnightxTrancex
Summary: X-over. .hacksign Rayearth. What happens when the magic knights, unsuspectedly, get summoned to the .hack world? What will happen to them? Find out! RR plz! ByEz!
1. I don't think we're in Cephiro anymore

.Hack//Rayearth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charaters. They all belong to their respectful owners.  
  
"Mokona!!! Come back here!! Damn marshmallow!" Umi began to chase Mokona around the castle gardens as Hikaru and Fuu just watched while a sweat drop slowly ran down their faces. Umi pulled out a mallet out of nowhere and began to chase him everywhere. This is where Hikaru and Fuu got worried.  
  
"Umi-san! Stop! You'll hurt Mokona! Umi-san! Watch out for the ROSES!" Fuu said worriedly. "What's the whole point of chasing him if I don't hurt him!" Hikaru just smiled and gently passes a hand on Mokona as it jumped into her hands.  
  
The jewel on Mokona's forehead began to glow a vibrant brown. Hikaru just watched as Umi took a breath. "You.got. lucky. this time fluff ball." Umi said taking a breath in between words. Fuu was the first to notice Mokona's strange happenings.  
  
"Hikaru-san, why is Mokona's jewel glowing brown?" Hikaru and Umi diverted their attention to the glowing Mokona who lept out of her arms and Puu'd. Finally they were engulfed in the brown light.  
  
"Aaaaaahhh! We're going to die and it's all Mokona's fault!" Umi said screaming as they all landed with a thud on the ground as gamers looked at Umi who had her eyes closed screaming as Hikaru and Fuu looked on in amazement.  
  
Umi finally opened her eyes when she noticed she was on ground. She saw everyone staring at her. She sweatdropped. "What are you all looking at?! Move it along people!" Umi said getting up and wiping the dust off of herself. "Umi, I don't think we are in Cephiro anymore." Umi's eyes widened at Hikaru's words. "Then where are we?"  
  
Meanwhile, Subaru sensed a new presence in the 'world' and grew worried because they felt the same just as Tsukasa. "Lady Subaru, there are new presences in the 'world'." Silver knight told Subaru as she began to walk away from him ignoring him.  
  
"Hey, you must be new around here? You three are kind of cute, you know. Don't worry me and my friends will show you around the 'world'" The 'leader seemed to have winked at them and that made Umi mad. 'Do they take us for a fool? I know that look in their eyes.' Umi got up and willed her sword out. Nothing happened. "What?!" Umi screamed when she didn't see her ovum gem on her hand.  
  
"Umi-san we aren't in Cephiro anymore. We are in a different place. Just look at our clothes. They are different." All three of them looked at their clothes. Hikaru wore some red baggy pants and a top like Subaru's without the wings and in a dark red. She wore regular boots that were red. She had two medium sized swords laying on her back with sharp edges with red armor.  
  
Fuu wore a green top that showed her stomach with no sleeves but then has them wrapped around her arms as if she did but with a gap between then ending of the top and where the wrapping started. She had a tight light green Capri pants with black boots a few inches bellow her knees. Of course her top had armor, she wasn't going to stay unprotected. Fuu had a cross bow and arrows for her weapon.  
  
Umi wore the most scantily clad outfit of the three. She wore a blue halter top that was similar to Mimiru's in blue. She wore a skin tight mini skirt and armor just like Mimiru covering it. She wore the same boots as Fuu but they went up to her knees in a dark, dark blue, almost black if you will. She had her hair picked up in the middle of the back of her head with a few curly-ish blue strands in front of her face. Umi had a long skinny sword but it still was kind of big and it lay on her back.  
  
"What?! I would never where something so revealing as this!" Fuu said examining her outfit. "I kinda like this outfit!" Hikaru and Umi said in unison.  
  
The three young men stared at them as if they were crazy so the leader took out his staff and tapped it on the ground and waves of orange lights came blasting at the three.  
  
The magic knights held their ground and lifted their arms up to protect them from the attack. The attack kept pushing them back when something jumped in their way, blocking them from the attack. Hikaru slowly put her hands down as she stared at the person in front of her. Hikaru smiled at someone who helped them.  
  
Tsukasa sent his own flying orbs back at the three and scared the three away. Hikaru jumped up in excitement. "Thank you so much! You saved us! That was awesome!" Hikaru came up to him as Fuu thanked him. Umi just looked at him noticing his eyes seemed empty.  
  
"Sir? Are you ok?" Tsukasa just ignored Fuu and kept walking ahead. Umi grew mad. 'People here sure don't have any manners!' Umi thought as she stepped in front of him. "Excuse me?! We were trying to thank you and you just walk away! Don't you have anything to say?! Hello? I'm talking to you!" Umi just rambled on as Tsukasa looked at her.  
  
'Why is she screaming like that?' Tsukasa thought in confusion as he got an email from Bear and Mimiru that they were going to meet him where he was. "I'm meeting someone right now."  
  
"So, he does talk! I'm completely shocked!" Umi said in mockery. Hikaru and Fuu began to pull Umi away with sweatdrops on their faces. "Hey! Stop that! Let me at him! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!" Umi said struggling to break free as soon as Bear and Mimiru logged in, which scared the three magic knights.  
  
"Hey Tsukasa! Who are they?" Mimiru said pointing at the three girls in back of him. The three knights stood there frozen, it scared them that they just appear there all of a sudden.  
  
".them? They're just a bunch of new players.." Umi just fumed. How dare he call her 'new player', but she didn't even know what he meant by 'player'. Mimiru decided she'd introduced herself to them, being the kind that would. "Hey my name's Mimiru, what's yours?" Umi just turned her head in ignorance. On the other hand Hikaru and Fuu were delighted to introduce themselves. "Hi! My name is Hikaru Shidou!" "As mine is Fuu Houoji."  
  
Umi gave in finally gave in. "Umi Ryuzaki." She looked at the hand Mimiru offered her. Umi took it and smiled. 'They can't be that bad.'  
  
"I'm Bear, what brings you to the 'world'?" Bear asked. He always loved to meet new players. "The 'world'? I have no idea what you are talking about. Would you care to explain this to me?" Fuu smiled and clapped her hands once in front of her. All three of the players were really freaked out at the three mysterious new girls. How can they not know that they are in a game?  
  
"You three are starting to freak me out. How can you not know when your in a game?" Mimiru was soon cut off by a confused knight. "A GAME?! What the hell do you mean by a game?!" Umi yelled out in confusion. "We are in a real world and you are real people! How can we be in a game?" "If your trying to get information on the key of the twilight then you came to the wrong people, and you seriously need to control that hot streak of yours."  
  
"Hot streak of mine?! You don't even know me! Can someone please explain to us, what the hell is the world?!" Umi was now in her chibi form as she yelled at everyone. Hikaru and Fuu just looked at her as if this was the first time they met her.  
  
Bear decided to explain this to them since he knew a lot about the game and actually believed them. "This is all just a visual game and I am telling the truth, we are just players playing in the game. How we look are just the characters we made up. You have to believe us, unless you're not players and just a part of the whole game."  
  
Umi and Hikaru had a hard time taking it all in, especially Umi. "So you're saying we are stuck in a virtual reality game and we are just players? Let me ask you something, we just happened to look like this and these are not our real clothing. We really are real people who were summoned here by Mokona while we were in the castle gardens of planet Cephiro. Just after that we were here in new outfits, new weapons, and at a new place. So tell me, how are we in this 'game'?" Fuu asked as a freaked out Mimiru, a confused Bear, and a wondering Tsukasa stared at the three new visitors.  
  
A/n- Hey! Woo! Finally done with Chapter one of my first ever crossover fanfic! Well, I hope you like it. There will be a lot added to this plot soon. Trust me it'll get very interesting. All you have to do is review and let me know what you think! ByEz! 


	2. The what of the twilight?

.Hack//Rayearth  
  
Disclaimer: Well, you know what?! I really do own all the characters from BOTH Rayearth and .Hack//sign!! Yea you heard me! I just lied...I own zippo nada nothing!  
  
Bubbles(me!)- Heya! Alrighty this was where we left off last chapter. Mokona brought them to the .hack world and they have no clue why. Will they find out this chapter? I have no idea....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Umi and Hikaru had a hard time taking it all in, especially Umi. "So you're saying we are stuck in a virtual reality game and we are just players? Let me ask you something, we just happened to look like this and these are not our real clothing. We really are real people who were summoned here by Mokona while we were in the castle gardens of planet Cephiro. Just after that we were here in new outfits, new weapons, and at a new place. So tell me, how are we in this 'game'?" Fuu asked as a freaked out Mimiru, a confused Bear, and a wondering Tsukasa stared at the three new visitors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's kind of strange. What's all this talk about Cephiro?" Mimiru asked. The three new players looked at each other nervously and Hikaru decided to explain everything. "Well, we were on a field trip to the Tokyo tower and princess Emeraude, who was once pillar, needed help and she summoned the three of us to save their planet....." The explanation went on for a while as they switched roles talking about the land of Cephiro.  
  
But, that really didn't explain much to Mimiru who was just thinking they were from an all new game instead. "I really don't understand how you got here. I don't remember anything of like this happening ever and I don't think this was supposed to happen." Bear explained to the three.  
  
Umi just sighed. Her day couldn't get any better. Just then the three girls heard a ringing noise in their heads, which scared the knights even more. They all got their weapons prepared to battle. "What the hell was that?!" "Don't worry you just got an email. Go ahead and open it."  
  
It took them a long while to figure out how to open it, but Fuu finally understood what was happening. Hikaru was very excited, her first email in the game. "It's from the crimson knights. Is that good?" Hikaru asked very excited but nobody answered, so she decided to read it aloud. "The tree of you must report at the lake this instant. You are illegal players and must be banned from the game. I'm illegal?! I can't be illegal! I have never done anything illegal in my life!" Fuu and Hikaru were starting to panic and worry as Umi stayed calm. "Umi-san? Aren't you worried?" "No, don't tell me this is the first time you ever get in trouble? Ya'll need to step out of that bubble."  
  
"You could stay with me." Tsukasa said in almost a whisper. Umi looked at him and was puzzled. "Can you say that again? I didn't here you."  
  
"You could stay with me; I'm a wanted player also." Tsukasa still had his blank face on and blank eyes staring at Umi. "Why thank you, um... what was your name?" "Uh...Tsukasa." "Tsukasa! Thank you so much!" Hikaru exclaimed hugging him, while Fuu smiled as Umi jumped alongside with Hikaru. Umi soon stopped as a question came to mind.  
  
'What about the key of the twilight they mentioned earlier, they said they had no information on it but I know they have information on it......' Umi thought.  
  
"Well, Mimiru and I will be leaving and try to find some more information on 'it' with BT. We'll call if we need you. Bye." At that Mimiru and Bear left, leaving the knights with Tsukasa. "So....what do you guys do for fun?" Umi asked bored to no end.  
  
"Nothing really." Tsukasa sat on the grassy ground staring at the sky. "Nothing?!?! How boring!!" Umi plopped down next to him. Hikaru and Fuu decided to go exploring around the world but Umi wanted to stay she was really tired.  
  
"So how is it in the game?" Umi asked out of pure curiosity as she began to play with the blades of grass.  
  
"It's just different. This is like my home. I don't remember what it was like to be outside of the game. But it's alright, I guess...." Tsukasa not once looked at Umi when he spoke.  
  
"That must be really sad. I remember exactly how it was on Earth. I never did like it. Everyone thought I was the snotty bitch at school. Everything was hell for me until my friends came along. They're like my sisters to me. They made my world clear again. Have you ever breathed the pure crystalline air? It's like magic." Umi said doing the same as Tsukasa, not looking at him but at the sky.  
  
"No...I don't really remember how it was." Umi was shocked. How can someone forget something so beautiful as that?  
  
Little do they know, BT was walking around even though she was supposed to meet up with Bear and Mimiru, she decided to skip out.  
  
"What's the deal with this key of the twilight thing?" Umi asked hoping she would get an answer.  
  
"It's supposed to be the reality of the game. You know what; I may know what the key of the twilight is." Tsukasa said finally looking at her.  
  
BT opened her eyes wide and stared towards Tsukasa and Umi. "So...Tsukasa does know what it is...?" BT said to herself. She stared on at the two as they spoke.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Umi asked curiously. Tsukasa looked forward again letting the breeze hit his face. "It's something I know.. and only I know and the creator of the game I suppose. It's a girl." He tried to find the words to say it, but couldn't find it them.  
  
BT only heard the last part since Bear and Mimiru finally caught up with her. She sighed. All she got to hear was 'girl'.  
  
"I'm glad we found you. I began to think you had ditched us." Mimiru said catching her breath. "Well, have you found out anything about the key of the twilight from anyone?"  
  
BT paid no attention to anything Mimiru. She was deep in thought thinking about what Tsukasa had said. 'A girl? Could it be that blue headed girl he's with? She may just be the key. She is an illegal player after all.' BT thought for a while.  
  
"The World to BT...Hello BT?" Mimiru said shaking a hand in her face to bring her to reality.  
  
"Huh? Yeah. I'm here." BT snapped back into reality.  
  
"A girl?! How can a girl be a key?!" Umi snapped. She felt like she was back at Cephiro for the first time. Such strange happenings happened. Like the fountain of Eterna, the pillar system, the legendary mineral of Escudo, and other things.  
  
"I don't know, I'm guessing she plays a very important part and is considered a key." Tsukasa shrugged as he picked the grass from underneath him playing with it.  
  
"Then why not just call it...'The Girl of the Twilight' it would make so much more sense!" Umi sighed.  
  
At that very moment, Hikaru and Fuu came running up to them, weapons in hand taking deep breaths. "What's wrong guys?" Umi asked worriedly standing up.  
  
"Well, we were being chased by these tall figures dressed in armor!" Hikaru spoke looking behind her. "Yes, they seemed of authority and looked like knights. They chased us all around telling us to give up easily. We ran instead and came back here." Fuu added to Hikaru's comment. "Oh that's terrible! Do you think they followed you guys over here?" Umi questioned. She received a shrug from the red head.  
  
Tsukasa stood up and looked behind them all. "It must be the crimson knights...."  
  
"Hey...aren't they the ones who emailed us saying we were illegal players?" Umi inquired again. Tsukasa just nodded. "This can't be good then if they followed us..." Hikaru exclaimed.  
  
Moments after, clashing of iron armor can be heard getting closer and closer.  
  
"They're coming...."  
  
A/n- So hows this second chapter for ya?! Do you like it? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Well sorry for the long update...I've been swamped with things to do...skool, getting in a fight, being lazy, eating, breathing, sleeping, ya know? The works. Yea lol. Well Next chapter some action will be in there! I promise! Also, why does BT think Umi is the key of the twilight? What will happen? I duno..just going to have to wait till my next update! Please review and let me know what you think...PLZ REVIEW!! Me likey reviews! Lol. Well Bubbles is out! 


End file.
